A contre-courant
by Mae Amaryllis
Summary: Après son divorce et l'arrêt prématuré de sa carrière d'Auror, Harry pensait avoir le temps de souffler. Mais sa vie prendra une direction inattendue, suite à l'hospitalisation de George et ses retrouvailles avec un certain psychomage blond au foutu caractère…
1. Prologue : George

.

* * *

.

Titre : A contre-courant.

Auteur : Mae Amaryllis

Rating : T

Pairing : HPDM

Disclaimer : Tout à JRK, je lui vole son univers le temps de quelques instants.

.

* * *

.

Résumé : _Après son divorce et l'arrêt prématuré de sa carrière d'auror, Harry pensait avoir le temps de souffler. Mais sa vie prendra une direction inattendue, suite à l'hospitalisation de George et ses retrouvailles avec un certain psychomage blond au foutu caractère…_

_._

* * *

_.  
_

Musiques : **Lana del Rey** - Blue Velvet / **30 seconds to mars** - Closer To The Edge.

.

* * *

.

**Prologue : George**

_19 octobre_

Le ciel est gris, l'air est froid. Pourtant, les familles se promènent entre les différents magasins en discutant, leurs talons frappant la rue pavée en une joyeuse cacophonie. Partout, citrouilles éclairées, fantômes, et squelettes dansants font leur show, amusant les passants, les invitant à visiter leur boutique. Tous les sorciers et sorcières se préparent à fêter Halloween, délicieuse fête moldue durant laquelle ils peuvent s'abandonner aux fantaisies les plus folles, sans risquer de se faire repérer.

Ils sont tous là, riant et s'amusant, ignorant le passé, oubliant tous ceux qui se sont sacrifiés, inconscients de la douleur que c'est d'être assaillis par les souvenirs.

Je les contemple, droit, seul témoin muet de cette fête qui se prépare. Spectateur d'une vie qui avance sans moi, me laissant en arrière. L'écart entre le monde et moi se creuse un peu plus à chaque minute qui passe. Inutile d'essayer de rattraper mon retard, je suis incapable de me montrer aussi enjoué, aussi vivant. Une partie de moi est morte cette nuit là, à Poudlard, et rien ne la fera revenir.

Fred et George. Forge et Gred. Deux moitiés d'un tout, séparées pour toujours. Ne reste plus que moi. Juste moi.

Une odeur entêtante de verveine attire mon attention et je détourne mon regard de la foule. Il est là. Un teint cireux et sale, des yeux sombres et injectés de sang. Je ne suis peut-être pas l'individu le plus pitoyable de cette ruelle, en fin de compte. Mais peu m'importe les apparences, je veux juste qu'il me donne mon bien et s'en aille.

- « J'ai ce que vous souhaitiez. » Il me regarde d'un air étrange et ajoute, d'une voix basse « Soyez prudent avec les dosages. Le contenu de cette fiole suffirait à assommer un dragon ou un troll pour au moins dix ans. »

Je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre. J'échange simplement l'objet contre une bourse pourpre bien garnie, et m'en vais d'un pas vif.

Je zigzague entre les passants. Tout à coup, leur excitation me parait bien fade comparée à la mienne. Un rire triste m'échappe et une vieille sorcière me regarde comme si j'étais fou. Je n'y attache pas d'importance et me hâte de sortir du chemin de traverse.

Une fois cela fait, je transplane, et atterris devant la porte d'un appartement à l'allure douteuse. Angelina m'a viré de la maison et je n'ai pas vraiment les moyens de me payer une chambre au Chaudron d'Or, donc je me contente de cela. De toute manière, l'endroit me sert plus de laboratoire que de logis.

Je pose la fiole sur la table basse, près d'un vieux grimoire un peu moisi. Cela y est. Tous les ingrédients sont réunis.

.

* * *

.

_28 mars 2006_

- « Bonjour, monsieur Potter. »

- « Bonjour, Lise. Comment va-t-il ce matin ? »

- « Son état est stable. Mais il était légèrement agité hier soir, suite à la visite de miss Johnson. La guérisseuse-en-chef Weasley en était ravie et désire vous parler de ses conclusions. »

- « Je vois. Tout espoir n'est peut-être pas perdu dans ce cas. »

- « En effet », répondit la guérisseuse stagiaire en souriant. « L'état du patient 38-bis s'améliore depuis quelques temps, et même si le processus est long, nous avons bon espoir qu'il se réveille un jour. »

- « Bien, je vais voir votre responsable pendant que vous administrez à G… à votre patient ses charmes thérapeutiques journaliers. »

La stagiaire lui sourit, avant de se diriger à l'autre bout de la pièce, pour prendre le dossier médical de George. Harry s'approcha alors du lit du malade et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- « Je reviens vite, Georgie. »

.

Harry bailla longuement tout en refermant la porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'inscription qui y était gravée en lettres d'or.

**Section Empoisonnement par Potions et Plantes**

**Salle privée 38-bis, séjour prolongé**

**Visites interdites**

Lors de son admission à Sainte-Mangouste, cinq ans plus tôt, George avait été installé au troisième étage de l'établissement, dans une salle privée, du même genre que celle dans laquelle séjournait Lockhart, au n°49 du quatrième étage. Mais George n'avait aucun colocataire, du fait de son sommeil constant et de la taille imposante de tous les appareils médicaux servant à contrôler le bon fonctionnement de son corps, malgré sommeil infini. Son identité même était tenue secrète. Son numéro de porte lui avait été attribué comme pseudonyme et la seule personne ayant un droit de visite était le célèbre Harry Potter, qui venait le voir chaque matin et prenait son cas très à cœur.

.

- « Harry ! »

Le dit Harry détourna son regard de la porte pour se tourner vers son amie qui avançait vers lui à vive allure, à peine gênée par un ventre bien arrondi.

- « Bonjour, Hermione. J'allais justement venir te voir. »

- « Ah oui ? C'est pour cela que tu restais planté devant cette porte comme un crétin ? », demanda la jeune femme, amusée. « Allez, viens avec moi, il faut que je te parle de George. »

- « Je te suis. », répondit Harry. « Mais n'es-tu pas censée être allongée sur ton canapé, à attendre que le petit monstre se décide à sortir de ton ventre ? »

- « Je t'en prie, ne t'y mets pas toi aussi, j'ai déjà le droit à ce genre de remarques quand j'ose bouger un orteil à la maison, je n'ai pas besoin de subir cela sur mon lieu de travail. », répliqua Hermione en roulant des yeux.

- « Ron s'inquiète pour toi. Et il a raison, tu fais trop d'efforts alors que ta grossesse est bien avancée, tu dois te reposer. Je te rappelle que pour les prochains mois, Sainte-Mangouste n'est plus ton lieu de travail, tu es en congé et le guérisseur Macmillan te remplace avec une ardeur que toi seule pourrait égaler. »

La brune émit un sifflement dédaigneux.

- « Ce type est un crétin. Je préfère m'assurer qu'il n'aggrave pas l'état de mes patients en donnant de mauvaises conclusions et prescriptions. »

- « Je crois que même Malfoy ne faisait pas preuve d'autant de mauvaise foi à Poudlard… Ernie est très compétant. Ne lui en veux-tu pas plutôt parce qu'il a osé te prendre ta place durant ton congé, en plus de t'avoir surpassée à ton examen de botanique, lors des ASPICS ? », dit Harry en éclatant de rire. « Je plaisante, Hermignonne. », ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard noir que lui lançais son amie. « Parle moi donc de George, cet air renfrogné ne te va pas. »

- « Tu as raison, nous sommes adultes, comportons-nous comme tel. », répondit Hermione. « Oh, Harry ! », ajouta-elle, « Tu aurais vu George hier soir… Angelina s'est arrangée pour entrer en douce dans sa chambre, après avoir lancé un charme de confusion sur la guérisseuse qui le veillait. Elle a craqué et lui a passé un sacré savon. Suite au départ d'Angelina, la guérisseuse a noté que la respiration de George s'accélérait. Elle a aussi vu ses sourcils se froncer. »

Harry la regarda, ébahi.

- « Tu veux dire qu'il est… »

- « En phase de réveil, oui. Ce n'est que le début, bien sûr, mais grâce aux plantes stimulantes et régénératrices que va nous transmettre Neville, nous devrions…enfin, le guérisseur _remplaçant_ Macmillan pourra préparer des potions qui accélèreront le réveil de George.»

- « Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle nouvelle », dit Harry en riant nerveusement. « Mais faudra-t-il attendre longtemps pour qu'il se réveille ? »

- « La potion qu'il a ingurgité était trop fortement dosée, il est donc impossible de connaitre dès à présent le temps qu'il mettra à sortir de son sommeil. Si tu es d'accord, l'équipe des guérisseurs qui s'occupent de lui va le stimuler de manière plus régulière et tu auras rapidement plus d'informations, en fonction des réactions qu'aura George à ces stimulations. »

Le regard de la jeune femme se fit légèrement incertain.

- « Tu sais, chez les patients comateux, moldus ou sorciers, il est difficile de savoir quand ils vont réellement se réveiller. Les stimulations doivent être contrôlées, pour ne pas entrainer un réveil trop brutal. Mais il y a toujours des comparaisons possibles avec d'anciens cas, ce qui facilite légèrement la tâche des guérisseurs et des médecins. »

Baissant la voix, elle ajouta :

- « Pour George, c'est différent. La Goutte du Mort-Vivant l'empêche d'être réactif à l'agitation autour de lui, mais pourtant cela a été le cas hier. Il est pratiquement impossible que la crise d'Angelina en soit le déclencheur, mais cela signifie qu'il vient d'entrer dans la phase d'éveil naturel, et est donc plus sensible à son environnement, ce qui va nous permettre de l'aider à revenir parmi nous.»

- « Je vois. Et que se passera-t-il si ce crétin décide de ne pas se réveiller ? », demanda Harry en se recoiffant d'un geste machinal.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

- « Il est possible que l'état psychologique de George soit un obstacle. »

- « Tout dépend de lui ? »

- « Non. Même s'il veut rester endormi, son corps a commencé de lui-même à se réveiller. Les effets de la Goutte s'amenuisent. Les potions et les attentions portées à George seront peut-être suffisantes pour le réveiller. De plus, Macmillan pense que George ne sera pas totalement conscient avant et pendant son réveil, il aura besoin d'un peu de temps pour retrouver ses capacités mentales et physiques. Nous arriverons sûrement à l'aider à se réveiller, même si lui n'est pas conscient d'aller contre sa volonté. » Les paroles d'Hermione firent tiquer le brun :

- « Il risque d'être dans un sacré état s'il s'aperçoit que nous l'avons réveillé… Je veux qu'il se réveille, bien sûr, mais est-ce que le forcer est vraiment la bonne solution ? »

- « Je te comprends, mais son corps commence à réagir, Harry. Il se réveillera un jour ou l'autre, même sans notre aide. Les risques de dégradation de ses capacités mentales et magiques sont proportionnelles à la durée de son sommeil. C'est pourquoi, si les guérisseurs ont l'occasion d'accélérer le processus, sans causer de dommages, ils le feront. Mais de toute manière, George devra se réadapter et de se rééduquer, une fois sorti de son sommeil. Il aura besoin d'un ami et d'une aide psychologique. Je sais que tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour lui et que… »

- « Ce n'est pas un problème, Hermione. », la coupa Harry. « George m'a désigné comme son responsable et fondé de pouvoir juste avant l'incident, et le département de la justice magique a accepté ma demande de tutelle en 2002. C'est donc à moi de veiller sur lui et de l'aider au mieux. Son réveil ne voudra pas dire que tout est réglé, au contraire. Je sais très bien qu'en fait, cela n'est que le début. »

- « Il a de la chance de t'avoir », dit la jeune femme en souriant. « Tu acceptes donc de signer les papiers pour que George soit assisté durant sa phase d'éveil ? »

- « Oui. », déclara son ami après un moment de réflexion.

- « Bien, je transmettrai ton avis au guérisseur Macmillan, pour que ces détails soient réglés rapidement. Est-ce que tu connais un bon psychomage qui pourrait le prendre en charge, sans pour autant mettre à mal la discrétion dont à bénéficié George jusque là, et ainsi alerter la presse ? »

Harry la regarda fixement, avant de détourner le regard. L'image d'un homme blond, au sourire charmeur s'imposa naturellement à lui.

- « Oui, j'en connais un. », répondit-il d'un voix basse.

.

* * *

.

Fin du prologue.


	2. Pour un café

.

* * *

.

Titre : A contre-courant.

Auteur : Mae Amaryllis

Rating : T

Pairing : HPDM

Disclaimer : Tout à JRK, je lui vole son univers le temps de quelques instants.

.

* * *

.

Résumé : _Après son divorce et l'arrêt prématuré de sa carrière d'auror, Harry pensait avoir le temps de souffler. Mais sa vie prendra une direction inattendue, suite à l'hospitalisation de George et ses retrouvailles avec un certain psychomage blond au foutu caractère…_

_._

* * *

_._

Musiques :** Darren Criss** - Teenage Dream (accoustic version) / **Glee Cast** - Barely Breathing / **HP5 OST** - Fireworks

.

* * *

.

**Pour un café…**

_16 avril 2006  
_

En cette heure matinale, la rue était déserte et silencieuse. Un homme se tenait droit sur le trottoir et observait d'un air rêveur un bâtiment délabré à l'allure sinistre. La façade était d'une couleur rouille, fade et abîmée. Des lettres à moitié effacées formaient une inscription verdâtre qui s'étalait au dessus de deux vitrines tellement poussiéreuses qu'il était presque impossible de voir à travers. « Purge & Pionce Ltd. »

L'homme fut sorti de sa contemplation par un autre, barbu et vêtu d'un pardessus grisâtre, qui s'était arrêté à ses côtés.

- « Moi j'dis que c'te vieille bâtisse aurait bien besoin d'une bonne purge. » Il éclata d'un rire caverneux qui aurait facilement pu être confondu avec une toux grasse. « Ca fait des années qu'on l'attend la fin d'ces foutues rénovations ! Dix ans que j'passe par ici tous les matins à 8h pour aller à l'usine. J'vous l'dit, moi : en dix ans, y a eu plus de dégradations que d'remise à neuf, ça oui ! »

- « Certains vieux bâtiments ont leur charme. », répondit l'homme.

L'autre de regarda avec étonnement.

- « Allons, m'dites pas qu'elle vous plait, la baraque ! Même chez moi c'moins miteux, et c'pas peu dire. »

- « Cet endroit est plutôt pittoresque et dépaysant. Cela change de l'effervescence perpétuelle qui règne dans ce quartier de Londres. »

Tous deux restèrent là, à observer l'ancien magasin en silence, tel des badauds. Puis, le barbu marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles, sorti une pipe noircie de sa poche, et s'éloigna lentement.

Harry Potter, car c'était lui, pu alors s'avancer d'un pas tranquille vers l'étrange bâtiment. Il s'arrêta devant un mannequin à la perruque de travers et au maquillage vulgaire.

- « Bonjour, miss Wolf. La raison de ma venue est la même que d'habitude. »

- « Hey, sexy. », répondit le mannequin d'une voix rauque et éraillée. « Je vous ai déjà dit au moins une dizaine de fois de m'appeler Suzie. Mais je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur pour cette fois. Vous pouvez entrer. »

- « Merci, Suzie. », répondit Harry en souriant, avant traverser la vitre avec assurance.

.

Il débarqua alors dans une pièce aux dimensions impressionnantes et à l'ambiance radicalement différente : l'air était chaud, une douce musique d'ambiance se faisait entendre et, surtout, sorciers et créatures bizarres se mêlaient dans un joyeux capharnaüm, se pressant tous pour former des files devant un gigantesque comptoir, séparé par des vitrines argentées en plusieurs guichets.

Au lieu de faire la queue comme les autres, il s'avança jusqu'au guichet d'une jeune femme blonde et s'adressa à elle :

- « Bonjour, Dolly. »

- « Bonjour. » Elle attrapa un objet posé à sa droite et le lui tendit. « Tenez, voici votre badge. Bonne journée. »

- « Merci à vous, bon courage. »

Harry prit le badge sur lequel était écrit en lettres scintillantes « Harry Potter, visiteur. Droit d'entrée 04-38-bis. » et l'accrocha à son costume. Puis, il se dirigea vers une échelle posée contre le mur, à droite du guichet et y grimpa, jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur d'un grand tableau représentant une jolie sorcière à la longue chevelure dorée et au regard bienveillant.

- « Bonjour, miss Derwet. Comment vous portez-vous ce matin ? »

- « Mon cher Harry, c'est un plaisir de vous voir. Votre calme et votre politesse me change grandement de tous ces individus bruyants. Vous n'imaginez pas le nombres d'accidents saugrenus que je vois ici jour après jour… », expliqua l'ancienne guérisseuse en soupirant.

- « J'imagine assez aisément quel calvaire cela doit être pour vous… » lui dit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil désabusé à un couple composé d'un sorcier à trois têtes et cinq bras, qui essayait vainement de calmer sa femme, littéralement verte de rage et recouverte d'affreux pustules qui explosaient lorsque sa voix se faisait trop aigüe.

- « Il m'arrive de me dire que la médecine moldue est plus avantageuse. Les sorciers ont maints remèdes à portée de la main, ce qui leur permet de souvent de se rétablir immédiatement, oubliant ainsi la gêne ou la douleur, et recommençant sur le champ leurs stupides querelles et incidents. Des opérations plus délicates les feraient peut-être réfléchir à deux fois… Mais voilà que je divague ! Quelle est donc la raison de votre venue, mon ami ? »

- « Soyez rassurée, vous ne m'ennuyez pas le moins du monde. Avez-vous eu des nouvelles des professeurs Londubat et Nott, dernièrement ? »

- « Oui, en effet. Le professeur McGonagall m'a demandé hier soir d'informer le guérisseur Macmillan de la réussite de la concoction des potions devant aider à l'éveil de votre ami. L'un ou l'autre devrait les apporter au service du troisième étage dans la journée. »

- « Tout cela me semble parfait. Je vous remercie d'assurer la communication entre Poudlard et Sainte-Mangouste, vous nous apportez une aide précieuse. »

- « Allons, mon cher, ce n'est rien », répondit la dame. « Et puis, », ajouta-elle d'un air malicieux, « participer à la vie de l'école et de l'hôpital me rappelle les instants où ma gloire était à son apogée… »

Harry sourit et la laisser rêver à sa guise. Une fois redescendu de l'échelle, il se rendit rapidement au troisième étage.

.

* * *

.

Une demi-heure plus tard, sa visite journalière à George achevée, il décida de se reposer quelques instants au cinquième étage. Il s'assit à une table isolée, près d'une vitre à travers laquelle Londres s'éveillait, les rues se remplissant rapidement, se transformant ainsi en une fourmilière mouvante et lumineuse.

Une tasse de thé fumante et accompagnée de biscuits à la cannelle apparu devant lui. Une autre tasse se matérialisa sur la table ronde, alors qu'un homme de haute taille et séduisant s'y asseyait.

- « Bonjour, Potter. »

- « Malfoy. Ne devrais-tu pas être en train de maltraiter tes patients au lieu de trainer à la cafétéria ? », demanda Harry avec un sourire amusé.

- « Tu es hilarant, Potter. », répliqua le blond d'un air pincé. « Mon rendez-vous de ce matin a été annulé car mon patient s'est retrouvé avec une langue de deux mètres de long, suite à une altercation avec sa femme. Sa situation n'est pas vraiment propice aux confidences. Je me suis donc décidé à converser avec un être dont la langue reste sagement dans sa bouche. »

- « Dois-je me sentir honoré d'avoir été choisi ou bien inquiet que tu veuilles me psychanalyser ? », demanda Harry en prenant un air sérieux.

- « Aucun des deux : je ne fais pas de psychanalyse sans être rémunéré et je ne t'ai choisi que parce que tu avais l'air pitoyable, assis seul dans ton coin. »

Harry éclata de rire à ses mots.

- « Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ? J'étais sérieux ! », dit Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Cesse donc de jouer les hommes froids et insensibles Malfoy. Tout le monde sait que sous tes airs impassibles se cache un cœur d'or. »

Le blond eu un reniflement de dédain.

- « Je ne suis pas un putain de Poufsouffle, Potter. »

- « C'est certain. Il n'y a que les Serpentards pour craindre de montrer une once d'humanité et de simplicité. »

- « La simplicité est un synonyme de vulgarité. »

- « Vu ton vocabulaire fleuri, je ne pensais pas qu'être vulgaire te posait un problème. »

Draco lui lança un regard provoquant et termina sa tasse en prenant bien soin de faire passer toute la classe dont il était capable à travers ses gestes.

- « Mon vocabulaire t'emmerde, Potter. », dit-il avec un sourire que Harry aurait presque pu qualifier d'affectueux. « Et je faisais allusion au sens premier du mot vulgaire, relatif à la bassesse de la position sociale d'une personne, du latin… »

- « _Vulgus_. », l'interrompît le brun. « Ne prends pas cet air étonné, je ne suis pas aussi inculte que tu sembles le croire », répliqua-t-il, comme le blond le regardait en haussant un sourcil.

- « Du calme, Potter. Contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de croire, je ne te prends pas pour un attardé. Mais d'après mes souvenirs, tu avais un peu de mal avec les langues anciennes. »

- « C'est vrai. », confirma Harry. « En fait », ajouta t-il innocemment, « j'étais aussi doué en langues que toi sur un balai. C'est pour dire… »

- « Crétin. », siffla Draco.

Il se mordit la lèvre, semblant hésiter entre rire et foutre son poing dans la jolie petite gueule de Potter.

Ce dernier abordait d'ailleurs un large sourire assez horripilant mais Draco ne s'en formalisa pas. En vérité, il aimait ces rencontres plus ou moins fortuites avec le brun, au détour d'un des couloirs de l'hôpital ou au café du cinquième étage.

.

Pas mal de temps c'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait choisi de faire de la psychomagie son métier. Ses débuts avaient été difficiles. A la faculté, les professeurs le regardaient d'un sale œil quand aux autres étudiants, ils passaient leur temps à souligner l'ironie de sa situation : un ancien mangemort faisant de la psychologie.

Étant un étudiant exemplaire, il avait cependant rapidement fait taire les commérages et avait fini par décrocher un emploi à Sainte Mangouste, où les gens l'acceptaient et l'appréciaient. Mais cela n'avait pas empêché Draco de ressentir une gêne et une distance entre lui et le reste du personnel de l'hôpital. Si cela pouvait lui servir lors de ses rendez-vous professionnels, cela l'empêchait aussi de sortir avec ses collègues, le soir ou à l'heure du déjeuner. Une partie de lui avait toujours peur d'être rejeté et insulté. Et la marque sur son poignet qu'il voyait chaque matin en s'habillant ne l'aidait pas à surmonter ses craintes.

Mais depuis quelques temps, des améliorations ce faisaient sentir. Il souriait plus et discutait régulièrement avec des psychomages ou des guérisseurs. Cela avait commencé le jour où Potter l'avait surpris en train d'hurler sur une patiente complètement cinglée. Ils avaient pris un café et s'étaient par la suite revus par intermittence.

Draco n'étant pas idiot, il avait rapidement compris que c'était Potter qui le faisait se sentir vivant et lui donnait envie d'être un stupide Poufsouffle humain et joyeux. Pourtant, leurs rencontres duraient rarement plus de quelques minutes, et ils ne faisaient que s'échanger des piques ou des banalités. Mais à chaque fois, Draco repartait avec le cœur un peu plus léger.

.

* * *

Fin du chapitre deux.

Je le poste un peu plus tard que prévu mais j'ai eu peu de temps à moi, avec les fêtes de fin d'année... La suite (plus longue) arrivera la semaine prochaine.

Mes meilleurs vœux à vous tous pour 2013. Amusez-vous bien, mais gare aux excès !

* * *

J'en profite pour préciser que j'aurais besoin d'un ou d'une bêta. J'écris le soir, avant de me coucher, et je suis souvent trop fatiguée pour chercher et remarquer les fautes perdues dans mon texte...

Si vous avez un peu de temps à me consacrer, envoyez moi un message privé !

* * *

.


	3. Pour tes souvenirs

.

* * *

.

Titre : A contre-courant.

Auteur : Mae Amaryllis

Rating : T

Pairing : HPDM

Disclaimer : Tout à JRK, je lui vole son univers le temps de quelques instants.

.

* * *

.

Résumé : _Après son divorce et l'arrêt prématuré de sa carrière d'auror, Harry pensait avoir le temps de souffler. Mais sa vie prendra une direction inattendue, suite à l'hospitalisation de George et ses retrouvailles avec un certain psychomage blond au foutu caractère…_

_._

* * *

_._

Musique : **McFly **- Memory Lane / **Pulp Fiction OST** – Jungle Boogie

.

* * *

.

**Note : ce chapitre ne présente pas un avancement dans l'histoire.**

**Voyez cela comme un petit tour dans la pensine de nos principaux protagonistes. Je désirais vous en révéler un peu plus sur George, pour que vous ayiez un aperçu de l'état dans lequel il était et ce qui l'a poussé à prendre la Goutte du Mort-Vivant.**

**La rencontre entre Harry et Draco avait été mentionnée dans le chapitre précédent, et je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de développer cette rencontre et ainsi ajouter une note d'humour à ce chapitre qui sans cela serait quand même un peu triste.**

**Enjoy, guys !**

.

* * *

_._

**Pour tes souvenirs...**

**__**_21 février 2001_

La campagne anglaise était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige, regroupant ainsi prés, chemins et champs en un unique lit blanc, dont l'étendue semblait infinie. Le Terrier était l'une des rares habitations du hameau semi-magique de Loutry Sainte-Chaspoule et il se dressait, seul, au milieu de ce paysage pâle et majestueux. Tout était calme, et la fumée sortant de la cheminée était le seul signe de vie à un mile à la ronde.

A l'intérieur de l'étrange bicoque, se tenait une femme rondelette qui était affairée à confectionner un pull en grosse laine verte, avec pour seul motif un F blanc qui prenait presque tout l'avant du vêtement. Tout en se concentrant sur son ouvrage, elle fredonnait les paroles d'une chanson à la mode, et dont quelques brides parvenaient depuis la cuisine. Mais elle s'arrêtait régulièrement pour souffler sur une mèche rousse qui s'était échappée de son chignon et lui tombait devant les yeux.

Un bruit de cavalcade dans l'escalier la fit sursauter. Bientôt apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte un jeune homme ayant les même cheveux roux et des yeux noisette. Il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la cheminée et pris le pull entre ses mains.

- « Par le caleçon de Merlin, tu es _encore _en train de coudre ce truc ! Mais quand arrêteras-tu, maman ? », s'exclama-t-il avec force. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour ajouter quelque chose, mais la referma aussitôt et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Un bruit de couvercle suivi d'un juron sonore retentit. Un instant plus tard, il réapparu dans le salon.

- « Maman ! Mais tu plaisantes, là ! Tu ne vas pas nous refaire le coup du Pudding Explosif (1) cette année encore. Ce truc est immonde. Qu'on le garde pour les indésirables ou quand _Fleurk _vient à la maison passe encore, mais devoir se le farcir à chaque foutu repas de Noël, c'est trop ! »

- « Change de ton tout de suite, jeune homme ! », gronda Molly Weasley en abandonnant son ouvrage sur le sol et se levant pour faire face à son fils. « Tu ne passes pas plus de trois ou quatre fois par an à la maison et quand tu daignes enfin nous honorer de ta présence, c'est simplement pour tout critiquer. Mais quand donc cesseras-tu ces jérémiades, George ? » Elle s'arrêta un court instant pour reprendre son souffle. « De plus, ton frère adorait ce plat... », termina-t-elle d'une voix légèrement étranglée.

- « En fait, Freddy détestait ça. On avait créé ce pudding pour se venger, parce qu'il t'en voulait d'avoir refusé d'inviter Rebecca Brown... » George s'interrompit et s'assit sur le canapé. La tête en arrière et les yeux rivés sur le plafond, il se laissa envahir par les souvenirs...

Fred avait eu le béguin pour Brown, une Serdaigle qui était comme eux en troisième année à Poudlard. Après plusieurs mois durant lesquels les deux frères avaient du ruser pour attirer l'attention de la jeune fille, Fred avait voulu l'inviter à sa fête d'anniversaire- « pour faire comme un rencard » avait-il dit. Mais Molly avait invité cousins, oncles et tantes à la fête, décidant que cela serait une grande réunion de famille et non un regroupement de garnements qui ne savaient pas se tenir correctement. Outré, Fred avait alors inventé ce plat pour se venger.

En plus de l'habituelle graisse de rognons de bœuf, le pudding était fourré de rondelles de citrouille et de chenille grillée, d'yeux de crapauds des marais, de chair de scarabée, et de panse de brebis farcie. L'ensemble était arrosé d'une sauce marmite (2) et décoré avec des feuilles d'ortie et des zestes de cactus. Le résultat était tout simplement infect, mais les invités avaient avalé jusqu'à la dernière miette se trouvant dans leur assiette. Et pour cause, George (le plus doué en sortilèges des deux), avait lancé un sort sur le pudding qui obligeait quiconque en mangeait à terminer sa part.

Si cette farce leur avait valu de devoir nettoyer le grenier sans faire appel à la magie, c'était par la suite devenu une tradition familiale. Lorsqu'une vieille tante grincheuse ou un cadre ennuyeux du ministère venait dîner au Terrier, les jumeaux passaient derrière les fourneaux.

Au fil des années, quelques « arrangements » avaient été apportés à la recette, pour célébrer la venue d'individus particulièrement détestés par Molly. Ainsi, elle s'amusait de temps à autres à creuser le cœur du pudding et à le remplir de jelly à la mélasse. Fleur Delacour en avait fait l'expérience lors de sa première rencontre officielle avec ses futurs beaux-parents. Curieusement, elle s'était retrouvée avec une éruption de pustules sur langue le lendemain matin, et malgré les réfutations continues de Bill, elle était persuadée que cela n'était pas sans rapport avec le repas de la veille. Ses immondes boursouflures explosant, elle avait du consulter en urgence un médicomage.

Mais de cet épisode, les Weasley n'avaient retenu que le caractère explosif des abcès. Ainsi était né le _Pudding Explosif._

_- _« Tu dois le laisser partir, maman », dit George, d'un ton sec et déterminé. Il se redressa tout en jetant à sa mère un regard fatigué. « Fred ne reviendra pas. Il ne mettra jamais ce pull, qui finira par pourrir dans mon armoire avec ceux des années précédentes. Il ne mangera pas ce pudding ni ne s'étouffera de rire parce que tante Muriel aura le teint verdâtre dès la première bouchée. Et il ne se servira jamais plus de son lit ou de son bureau alors il serait grand temps de balancer ses affaires, tout ça nous encombre. »

Molly regarda son fils comme si son oreille venait de repousser.

- « Comment peux-tu abandonner ton frère ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Il ne mourra vraiment que le jour où nous cesserons de penser à lui. » Elle inspira une bouffée d'air avant de reprendre : « Imagine que son fantôme retrouve un jour le chemin de la maison et qu'il s'aperçoive que nous avons continué notre vie sans l'attendre... »

- « Cela n'arrive pas », trancha son fils. « D'une part, parce qu'un fantôme reste attaché au lieu où est mort, et ensuite parce qu'il a quitté le monde des vivants. Tu le sais au fond de toi, et c'est pour ça que tu t'accroches aussi désespérément à son souvenir : il est impossible de le ramener. »

Il se leva et quitta la pièce d'un pas lent, se forçant à ne pas faire marche arrière pour calmer les sanglots de sa mère. Arrivé à l'entrée de la maison, il pris le temps d'enfiler bonnet, écharpe et manteau, avant de sortir. Il fit quelques pas et cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la forte lumière du soleil qui se réfléchissait sur la neige. Le froid était mordant et il porta les mains à ses poches pour en sortir une paire de gros gants violets. Il resta là, balayant l'horizon de son regard sombre. Il pourrait rendre une petite visite aux Lovegood ou aux Diggory, les deux familles n'habitant qu'à deux miles de là, il serait vite arrivé. Mais même si cela lui changerait les idées, George s'aperçut qu'il ne désirait que se poser près de sa fenêtre, pour admirer Londres recouverte de son manteau de neige. Fermant les yeux, il transplana.

.

* * *

.

_29 mai 2001_

_Jungle Boogie  
Get Boogie  
Jungle Boogie  
Let Me Jump In  
Jungle Boogie  
Down With The Boogie  
Get Down, Get Down, Jungle Boogie, Get Down, Get Down_

La radio n'en finissait pas de vomir ces stupides paroles, en un rythme saccadé. Agacé, George, détourna son attention de ses notes pour fusiller du regard l'appareil et le sale morveux qui gesticulait comme un zouave et tapait du mot pour appuyer chaque mot prononcé, l'empêchant ainsi de travailler correctement et ruinant un peu plus son self-control à chaque minute qui passait. Comme un enfant d'à peine trois ans pouvait-il avoir autant d'énergie ?

« Junior, fais un peu moins de bruit, s'il-te-plait. Tout ce tapage me déconcentre et m'empêche de travailler. »

Le garçon ne changea pas d'attitude d'un iota. L'avait-il seulement écouté ? Soupirant, George pris sa plume et essaya de se remettre au boulot.

« Une potion d'Aiguise-Méninges correctement préparée est composée de scarabées pilés, de racines de gingembre coupées et de bile de tatou. Elle permet au sorcier qui la boit de se sentir plus confiant et apte à la réflexion. « _Tch Tch AH_. »

.

**Expérience n°1** :

Ingrédients : _« Ah tchk tchk UH » _ajouter trois gouttes de salamandre à la préparation.

Effet désiré : utilisé principalement pour la fabrication de potions de force, ce sang apportera à la préparation vivacité et tonicité. _« Grrrrrblb AH »_

Observations après un test sur un sorcier : Accélération de la respiration, pupilles légèrement dilatées _« OUH AH OUH EH » _et un vif désir de réaliser des projets.

: le sujet est plus réactif et créatif qu'avec une basique potion d'Aiguise-Méninges.

→ - : certaines difficultés à gérer les projets un par un et discrétion à améliorer. Rajouter de la poudre d'ellébore pour un effet calmant. »

_« JUNGLE BOOGIE, yeaaah. »_

_._

George posa rageusement sa plume se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers l'immonde machine qui passait en boucle les mêmes braillements depuis une bonne demi-heure. Il appuya sur un bouton et ne pu cacher sa satisfaction lorsque le calme revient enfin dans la pièce.

- « Par les couilles de Merlin, tu es vraiment insupportable. Ne peux-tu donc pas cesser de gesticuler, juste deux minutes ?! »

Le petit garnement s'arrêta immédiatement et regarda son père d'un air craintif.

- « Tous les d'après-midi c'est la même chose ! Tu sautes, cours et cries partout dans le salon en faisant un boucan indescriptible. J'en ai plus qu'assez. ASSEZ, tu comprends ?! Tu es donc peu civilisé au point de ne pas être capable d'être calme deux _putains_ de minutes ? Pourquoi pleurnicher à chaque Noël et anniversaire pour qu'on t'achète des minis-balais, des cartes enchantées ou des cubes sauteurs si au final tu ne t'en sers jamais et que tu préfères gesticuler encore plus que nos nains de jardin ?! »

George essaya de calmer sa respiration saccadée, tout en lançant un regard méchant à son fils dont les yeux se faisaient larmoyants.

- « Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Junior. A chaque fois que tu fais une bêtise, tu pleures pour nous amadouer et dès que tu as réussi à nous calmer, tu recommences à faire n'importe quoi. Cette fois, ça ne marchera pas, j'ai vraiment marre que tu agisses comme un petit merdeux... »

- « GEORGE. »

Père et fils sursautèrent en entendant le cri indigné d'Angelina. Celle-ci se tenait debout à l'entrée du salon, ses sacs de courses dans les mains et regardant la scène d'un air halluciné. Clignant des yeux, elle lâcha tous ses achats et les rejoignit en deux-trois enjambées, avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras et de s'éloigner de son mari.

- « Comment oses-tu crier de cette manière manière sur Fred ? Non, ne grimace pas, son nom est _Fred _et pas gamin ou Junior. Ton nom est George, pas Fred, donc il est ridicule de l'appeler Junior. »

- « Ce qui est surtout ridicule, c'est que tu aies voulu lui donner le nom de ton ex. », répliqua George. « Il est évident que tu aurais préféré l'épouser à ma place. Tu confonds nos prénoms et tu prononces le sien dans ton sommeil. Alors, qui est le plus ridicule ? Toi qui n'arrive pas à l'oublier ou moi qui agis comme si c'était le fils de Fred et non le mien ? C'est ce que tu voudrais pourtant. »

- « Cela suffit. », dit la jeune femme d'une voix basse et lasse. « Crois ce que tu veux. Mais cela n'excuse en rien ton comportement envers ton fils. C'est normal qu'il ait besoin de se dépenser, il a trois ans ! Tu étais pareil au même âge, et aussi bien des années plus tard. Alors, ne passe pas tes nerfs sur lui. Cela fait des mois que tout le monde supporte des sautes d'humeur et tes critiques incessantes, il faut que cela cesse. »

George ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais le regard farouche de sa femme l'incita à garder le silence.

- « Tu es impossible et tu n'arrives pas à te contrôler. Je ne veux pas que Fred subisse ta mauvaise humeur jusqu'à ce que tu arrives à faire le deuil de ton frère. Prends tes affaires et pars. Ne reviens pas tant que tu n'auras pas fait le point sur toi-même et que tu seras prêt à aller de l'avant. »

Serrant son fils dans ses bras, Angelina sortit de la pièce pour aller ranger ses courses dans la cuisine. Resté seul, George se tourna vers la fenêtre et soupira. La pluie commençait à tomber et il lui sembla que c'était le signe annonciateur de moments difficiles à passer...

.

* * *

.

_15 mai 2005_

L'ambiance feutrée régnant dans le bureau fut brisée par un bruit sourd, suivi d'un bruit strident.

.

« **Isabella Louise Phillips**. […] Essaye de séduire tous les hommes qui croisent son chemin. […] harcèlement […] Sa magie réagit en fonction des sentiments qu'elle ressent […] prisonnier […] attaché au lit de Miss Phillips durant sept jours. »

.

Draco Malfoy cessa de feuilleter le dossier de sa future patiente. La suite ne semblait être qu'une accumulation de détails sordides sur la vie affective de cette dernière. Deux coups furent frappés à la porte et il se redressa, après avoir passé une main dans ses cheveux blonds pour les recoiffer.

- « Entrez. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur deux femmes à la carrure imposante traînant une sorcière aux cheveu ébouriffés et au regard halluciné.

- « Non. Je... _Non_. Laissez-moi y retourner », supplia-t-elle. « Arrêtez, vous n'avez pas le droit ! »

Ses derniers mots se transformèrent en un sanglot et elle se laissa tomber au sol, gémissant et cachant son visage derrière ses mains.

- « Nous vous la confions, M. Malfoy. Soyez très prudent. Ne lui accordez pas trop d'attention , sinon elle s'attachera à vous et vous harcèlera, comme elle l'a fait avec son ancien psychomage. »

- « Je m'efforcerai de ne pas lui donner d'encouragements. », déclara Draco.

Une fois seuls, il s'installa plus confortablement et jeta un regard impassible à la masse gémissante au pied de son bureau.

- « Que diriez-vous de vous asseoir, Miss Phillips ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton calme. « Étant votre nouveau psychomage, vous allons nous voir souvent à l'avenir. Pour le bon déroulement de ces séances, il serait préférable de nous mettre dès à présent dans de bonnes conditions. »

La jeune femme sécha ses larmes et se releva, avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près du bureau que lui désignait Draco. Tous deux se fixèrent en silence durant un long moment. Finalement, le psychomage pris la parole.

- « Parlez-moi de M. Revans. »

- « P... Pardon ? », bredouilla Miss Phillips.

- « Votre ancien psychomage. Parlez-moi de lui. Ses goûts, vos bons moments ensemble, vos disputes. Tout ce que vous voudrez. »

- « Vous le voulez vraiment ? », demanda sa patiente, les yeux brillants. « D'habitude, on m'interdit de parler de lui et de raconter notre histoire. Les autres disent que j'invente tout, vous savez... »

- « Je me moque des autres », dit le blond d'un ton sec. « Je suis là pour écouter ce que vous avez à me dire et vous aidez du mieux que je le pourrai pour vous permettre de faire le tri parmi vos sentiments et de gagner en confiance pour que vous soyiez apte à reprendre une vie normale. »

.

* * *

.

_24 juin 2005_

Draco venait de faire l'acquisition d'un magnifique canapé en peau de salamandre et l'avait installé dans son bureau. Il s'y reposait actuellement, profitant de sa 1/2h de pause entre deux patients. Ses pensées se firent rapidement plus confuses, et il s'endormit.

- « Hmm. »

Le sommeil le quittait peu à peu et il commençait à prendre conscience du poids sur ses jambes et du frottement répété au niveau de son entrejambe. Soudain, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et il jeta un regard choquée à sa patiente qui avait ouvert son pantalon et approchait dangereusement sa bouche de son boxer. Il l'éjecta du canapé avant de se relever.

.

Harry sortit de la pièce en baillant. Ron et lui avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter des finances du magasin de farces et attrapes qu'il géraient tous les deux depuis que George avait pris la Goutte du Mort-Vivant. Cette occupation les passionnait et ils pouvaient passer des heures à parler de projets et de futures créations.

Fatigué, le brun marchait le long du couloir, plus par automatisme qu'en faisant réellement attention au chemin qu'il prenait. Tout son attention était focalisée sur son lit qu'il allait rejoindre une fois rentré chez lui. Soudain, une porte sur sa gauche s'ouvrit en grand et le fit sursauter.

- « Foutez-moi le camp ! », cria une voix masculine qui lui semblait familière. « Je ne veux plus _jamais_ vous revoir. Prenez un autre psychomage ou démerdez-vous toute seule, mais surtout, surtout, dégagez d'ici. TOUT DE SUITE ! », ajouta l'homme en voyant que sa patiente ne bougeait pas.

Une jeune sorcière apeurée passa devant Harry et s'éloigna en courant à moitié, tout en poussant des petits gémissements. Intrigué, le brun s'approcha et tomba nez à nez avec un homme, grand et habillé d'un costume noir moulant qui contrastait avec la pâleur de ses cheveux blonds. Il semblait particulièrement irrité et regardait furieusement un canapé situé à quelques mètres derrière lui.

- « Par Merlin... », murmura Harry. « Malfoy ?! »

Ce dernier sursauta et se retourna vivement pour lui faire face.

- « Potter ? Mais... Que diable fais-tu ici? »

- « J'étais venu rendre une petite visite à un ami. Je rentrais chez moi lorsque j'ai entendu ta voix mélodieuse... », lui répondit Harry avec un sourire insolent.

- « Toujours aussi crétin, à ce que je vois. », répliqua Draco.

- « Et toi toujours aussi sympa. Je n'en reviens pas que tu sois psychomage. », dit Harry après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'oeil à la plaque dorée accrochée à la porte de Malfoy. « Si tu traites tous tes patients comme cette pauvre fille, les affaires ne doivent pas bien marcher... Je suis surpris que tes supérieurs ne t'envoient pas croupir dans un vieil hôpital de Roumanie, pour te remplacer par quelqu'un de gentil et de compréhensif... », ajouta-t-il, avec un air faussement étonné.

Le blond secoua doucement la tête, un semblant de sourire se formant sur son visage.

- « Crétin. », se contenta-il de répondre.

- « Tu te répètes, Malfoy. Tu me déçois un peu, tu étais plus loquace dans mes souvenirs... »

- « Ferme-la, Potter. Tu commences déjà à me fatiguer et cela gâche le plaisir que j'ai à te revoir. »

Draco afficha un sourire satisfait en voyant que Potter le regardait fixement, choqué.

« _Revelatum._ »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous? », demanda le psychomage.

« Je voulais m'assurer que tu était bien Draco Malfoy et non pas un abruti ayant pris ta place pour je ne sais quelle raison. »

« Tu es vraiment tordu, Potter », s'amusa Draco. « C'est bien moi et je pensais ce que je t'ai dit. Je n'avais pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis un moment vu que tu n'honores plus les soirées du ministère de ta présence depuis quelques années. Enfin, je m'ennuyais justement en ces derniers temps, donc rien de mieux qu'un Potter pour me distraire... »

Ce dernier le regarda bizarrement.

« Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux est le plus tordu, Malfoy... »

« Toi, assurément. Maintenant, que dirais-tu d'aller prendre un café ? J'ai un grand besoin de caféine pour me remettre du choc de l'assaut que je viens de subir. »

« Va pour un café », dit Harry en ricanant doucement. Ils s'avancèrent alors dans le couloir et Harry se tourna vers l'autre homme, un grand sourire hypocrite plaqué sur le visage.

« Ah, au fait, Malfoy... » Il attendit d'avoir la pleine attention du blond avant d'ajouter : «Ta braguette est ouverte. »

.

* * *

.

(1) - Il y aura dans cette fiction pas mal de références aux inventions des Weasley, mais le Pudding Explosif n'appartient pas à l'univers d'HP.

(2) - La marmite est assez célèbre chez les anglais, qui s'en font souvent des tartines au petit déjeuner ou au goûter. Deux conseils : tout d'abord, ne cherchez pas à en connaître la composition, et ensuite refusez poliment en invoquant un prétexte quelconque si on vous en propose.

.

* * *

.

**Je rappelle que je suis à la recherche d'un ou une bêta, qui accepterait de corriger mes écrits... Avis aux amateurs...**

*yeux larmoyants made in Chat Potté*

.

* * *

.

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là.

Ce chapitre a été posté beaucoup plus tard que prévu, car j'ai été prise par mes concours. Mais étant officiellement en vacances, et cela jusqu'en septembre, je vais pouvoir poster la suite beaucoup plus rapidement.

Prochain chapitre : retour au présent, avec le réveil de George et une nouvelle entrevue entre Harry et Draco.

A plus !  
.


End file.
